A Very Dead Christmas (Last Man Standing)
A Very Dead Christmas is a holiday special of Last Man Standing, its a short story about a group of characters who live during Christmas in the zombie apocalypse. Characters Mikaela Queens Dan Flaze Story I''' '''Kill of the Day Mikaela Queens Christmas, a day where family gathers and have a great time together. That's what use to happen...now, the only thing we do in Christmas in set on fireworks. Usually, its just to let someone know you are alive and that there's survivors. Dan and I travel around the world looking for food, we were currently staying in a mansion in New York. We were going to visit Camp Half-Blood tomorrow...well check on it. Last time we were there was a horrible time, the zombie apocalypse had just started and the first place that the zombies attacked was Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. We decorated the mansion with Christmas decorations and also put some protection around the house in case a group of zombies decided to attack. "So what should we do now?" asked my 15 year old friend, Dan. "Well its December 25 in five days, I guess we can use this Mansion as base until the 25th then we can leave after Christmas." I replied. "So we leaving to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow then we come back?" "Yep" I went to the bedroom that I was currently staying in and grabbed my knives and a sniper. I got on the roof of the mansion and took my sniper rifle out to check if any zombies where close by. I found some zombies about 3 streets away and began shooting them, I hit the first one in the chest and I killed the other two with one bullet. "Damn, I am good," I whispered to myself. I began searching for more zombies, I found another three inside a Starbucks...I killed them all and then a werewolf appeared near them. "Now, that's a challenge" I shot the werewolf in the arm then it saw me, it began to run towars the mansion. I took out a remote and when it was close enough...I pressed it and BOOM! The C4 exploded and the werewolf was gone. "Nice kill!" I turned around and found Dan standing behind me with a Grenade launcher and a sniper rifle. "Not the kill of the day but a good kill" "That was the kill of the day!" I argued. "If not then which one?" "This one" he said. He shot the grenade launcher towards a car, the car exploded then the one behind it did the the other behind it. He ended up killing at least 4 zombies. I glared at him. Most people would think that we are stupid for making so much noise but New York would be the safest and most dangerous place of the world. There are areas where there is only mortal zombies which are just stupid zombies and there are other areas which are full of demigod zombies. Now, demigod zombies are worst...I mean, if you meet up with a zombie Athena kid the best would be to kill it fast. The Athena zombies are very smart even if they have half of their brain or don't have one at all, Apollo zombies are also bad...most of them carry weapons, usually bows and Ares zombies...well actually all demigod zombies. VI Merry Christmas Mikaela Queens We went to Camp Half-Blood to see its current status...what was the current status? Well, it was worst than last time, it was a graveyard and zombies were walking around looking for something to eat. Max found us, a son of Aeolus with black hair and a some white hair...he was very young probably like 13 but he wasn't lucky enough to escape the zombie apocalypse. He found us and made enough noise for the zombies nearby to hear causing all the Camp Half-Blood zombies to follow us. We ran at full speed and we were able to reach the car. Well the problem now was that Dan dropped the keys and they we just next to the door waiting to be grabbed by someone. Zombies were running towards us at full speed, most of them were Hungers (Zombies which haven't eaten in months and our close to dying, really dying). TBC Trivia *This story is written by ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Last Man Standing Category:ExtremeSSJ4